Electronically shuttered imagers have been implemented using various image sensor technologies. For example, interline transfer charge coupled devices, CMOS active pixels, and pinned photodiode active pixels have been used for forming electronically shuttered imagers.
Many of these imagers may suffer from interframe smear and motion artifacts.
In addition, it may be desirable to provide the ability to program exposure time of such a device. The programmability may be programmable down to a level of a fraction of the frame readout time. This may operate to faithfully reproduce fast motion such as in sports photography.